The present invention pertains to closure assemblies and systems for facilitating swimming pool maintenance and, more particularly, pertains to a swimming pool closure assembly for closing off a swimming pool skimmer from a swimming pool for upkeep, maintenance, repair, winter shutdown and spring/summer opening.
The popularity and ownership of private, residential swimming pools has risen in recent years as more and more homeowners have opted for the convenience, safety, ready availability and flexibility in use of both above ground and in ground swimming pools. As the popularity of residential swimming pools has increased, their breadth of design and the range of enhancements and accessories has expanded.
For example, both in ground and above ground pools currently are available in a variety of depths, shapes, and sizes. A residential swimming pool requires considerable upkeep and maintenance as appropriate chlorine levels must be maintained, filtration equipment must be monitored and cleaned, and debris, such as leaves, grass, and twigs, must be removed either manually by hand-held nets and pool vacuums or mechanically by filtration equipment operating in conjunction with the swimming pool skimmer structure that is mounted to the side wall of the swimming pool.
Swimming pools generally have a port opening formed in the upper portion on one side wall and to which the swimming pool skimmer structure is mounted in sealed registration therewith so that pool water can flow from the swimming pool through the port opening and then into the pool skimmer structure. The pool skimmer structure is a container-like structure and has at least one conduit extending from it for connection to the filtration equipment so that pool water can be continuously directed from the pool skimmer structure into and through the filtration equipment whereupon the filtered pool water is returned to the swimming pool by a return conduit that is in sealed registration with a pool water return port opening formed on the side wall at some distance from the skimmer opening. Depending on the type of swimming pool design, the pool skimmer structure can either be mounted directly to the external surface of the pool side wall; or the pool skimmer structure can include a throat portion that partially projects through the upper port opening of the pool side wall and sealably attaches to the interior surface of the side wall by a lip or flange that surrounds the upper port opening. However, the pool skimmer structure is permanently secured to the pool side wall, and thus cannot be removed for swimming pool maintenance, upkeep or the yearly swimming pool opening and closing procedures.
When performing pool maintenance, the port opening connecting the swimming pool to the pool skimmer structure must be closed off to minimize or prevent the loss of pool water. In addition, in cold climates, when closing down the swimming pool, the port opening must be closed to prevent pool water from flowing into the filtration equipment and damaging the filtration equipment when the pool water freezes.
A variety of swimming pool sealing and closure assemblies and systems have been developed to close off the opening between the swimming pool and the pool skimmer structure.
For example, Simonelli (U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,422) discloses a winterizing kit that includes a socket plug that fits into a female receptacle of a filtered water inlet. However, the socket plug includes a check valve and nipple to impede the flow of water from the swimming pool and also to disconnect the air compressor attached to the pool water line.
Weir (U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,605) discloses a closure device for pre-formed wall openings in swimming pool side wall panels that includes the insertion of either rectangular or circular-shaped plugs into the wall openings. However, since the plugs are used to close unwanted openings in the wall of the swimming pool, the plugs are fixedly secured to the side wall of the pool.
Dengel et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,351) discloses a winterizing faceplate kit for the side wall of a swimming pool, and the kit includes a cover plate, a face plate, and a pair of gaskets, with the cover plate being the element adapted for removable securement to the side wall to facilitate spring opening and fall closure of the swimming pool.
Hodak (U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,810) discloses a skimmer apparatus sealing and closure assembly similar to Dengel""s kit and which includes a gasket frame, a faceplate, and a cover panel all attachable to the inside surface of the pool wall for closing off the water flow from the swimming pool to the skimmer apparatus.
Hodak (U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,538) discloses a sealing assembly similar in structure and function to Dengel and Hodak""s assemblies and which includes a face plate and a flexible cover element securable to the inside surface of the swimming pool side wall. However, the cover plates of Dengal and Hodak may be not durable over an extended period of time.
Therefore, what is needed is a sealing or closure assembly that is durable, easy to install, provides an impermeable barrier between the swimming pool and the pool skimmer apparatus, and does not hinder daily or weekly pool maintenance during the summer use season.
The present invention is for use in conjunction with a skimmer mounting plate and a swimming pool skimmer and, more particularly, includes a swimming pool closure assembly for selectively closing off the swimming from pool skimmer during periods of maintenance and non-use or winterizing.
A skimmer pool closure assembly includes a face plate adapted for removable securement to the skimmer mounting plate and the side wall of the swimming pool adjacent the side wall opening. The face plate has a configuration generally coextensive with the side wall opening in order to completely cover the side wall opening of the swimming pool. The face plate includes a first side wall surface that is disposed adjacent to the swimming pool side wall, and second pool chamber surface that faces inwardly toward the swimming pool, and a centrally located face plate opening that registers with the side wall opening of the swimming pool side wall. The face plate opening also includes a threaded portion, and spaced along the peripheral border of the face plate are a plurality of fastener apertures. The apertures of the face plate align with pre-formed holes in the skimmer mounting plate thus allowing the use of bolts or screws to secure the face plate to the skimmer mounting plate.
The skimmer pool closure assembly also includes a disc-shaped hatch cover that is adapted for removable securement to the face plate in order to close off the face plate opening thereby preventing pool water from entering the swimming pool skimmer. More specifically, the hatch cover includes hatch cover threads that are capable of mateable engagement to the threaded portion of the face plate opening, and a tool receiving slot for assisting the pool owner in tightening the hatch cover onto the face plate and for removing the hatch cover from the face plate. Also, at least one sealing member can be placed on the hatch cover threads to enhance the sealing ability of the hatch cover when the hatch cover is disposed within the face plate opening for securement to the face plate.
In order to augment the seal between the face plate and the skimmer mounting plate, the face plate may include a channel or, alternatively, two spaced-apart raised beads that extend continuously along the face plate adjacent to the peripheral border. The fastener apertures of the face plate may be located between the raised beads.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a skimmer pool closure assembly that is durable, lightweight, and easy to attach and remove from the skimmer mounting plate.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a skimmer pool closure assembly that effectively seals off the opening in the swimming pool side wall to thus prevent pool water from entering the swimming pool skimmer.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a skimmer pool closure assembly that can be used with swimming pool skimmers and skimmer mounting plates incorporating a variety of different designs and configurations.